


First and Last

by fand0m0bsessed



Series: My Writings [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Heartbreak, Love, my writings, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:59:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5496263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fand0m0bsessed/pseuds/fand0m0bsessed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first and last time I saw you</p>
            </blockquote>





	First and Last

**Author's Note:**

> Please give credit if you use this!! Open to any criticism or opinion!!

The first time I saw you I was overwhelmed. You walked in through that door, and it felt like my heart only started beating then.

You looked like the ray of sunshine on a rainy day, and smelled like the flowers that bloom in the summer meadows. You sounded like the sweet song of the nightingale, and tasted like the rain showers of spring. You felt like a breeze, blowing through the woods.

The last time I saw you I was crying. You walked out of that door, and it felt like my heart stopped beating.

You looked like the storm that leaves destruction in its wake, and smelled like the fire that burns the forest down. You sounded like the shattering of glass, and tasted like the salty tears running down your face. You felt, under my shaking hands, like the heartbreak that ripped us apart.


End file.
